


No Harm

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia Roberts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Domme Maia Roberts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Light BDSM, Omega Jace Wayland, Overstimulation, Possessive Maia, Sub Jace Wayland, Top Maia Roberts, Wingfic, she's a female alpha after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After escaping from the Morning Star, Jace, an injured omega, stumbles into Hunter's Moon. Maia decides to help the omega and it is the start of a friendship... with potential.





	No Harm

Shadowhunters || Jaia || Shadowhunters || No Harm || Shadowhunters || Jaia || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – No Harm

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/f, wingfic, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, female alpha/dickgirl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, over-stimulation, possessiveness/protectiveness, light BDSM, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jace/Maia

Side Pairing: Simon/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: After escaping from the Morning Star, Jace, an injured omega, stumbles into Hunter's Moon. Maia decides to help the omega and it is the start of a friendship... with potential.

**No Harm**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

It all started with the disappearance of Gretel Monroe, Maia's friend.

Maia had, at first, not thought much of it. Maybe she had hooked up with someone? Lost track of time? Was hungover somewhere? Either way, Gretel was capable to keep herself safe.

Or so Maia thought until a blonde stumbled into the _Hunter's Moon_. Maia had never seen him before so, with a cautious frown did she inhale deeply. To get a whiff of the blonde's scent. She paused surprised. Shadowhunter. _Omega_. A male omega. Rare. Maia tilted her head as she inhaled again. _Distressed omega_. Frowning, she took a closer look at the blonde. He was shivering, wet – his clothes and hair clung onto his body (a nice body, from what the wet shirt revealed). He was also bleeding, scratches on his face, most likely even more in other places.

"You look like you could use a drink. And a towel", offered Maia, trying to sound light and non-threatening – she knew alphas had an intimidating effect on distressed omegas.

"Just... your phone", replied the blonde as he slowly approached the bar.

"I'd ask what happened to yours, but I'm guessing it got wet."

"It's a long story", offered the omega with a weary look on his face.

"Well, I'm stuck here all night and besides, I hear _Shadowhunters_ love to hear themselves talk."

The omega's head snapped around to stare at her with a mixture of weariness and suspicion. "What? You didn't think I'd recognize your scent... and those runes on the back on your neck? Honestly, you could only advertise it more if you'd wear it in neon-print on your shirt."

The blonde straightened some and inhaled before tilting his head. "You're a werewolf. An alpha."

Maia smiled amused and placed both, a beer and the phone, in front of the lost-looking blonde. "Typically, the phone is for paying customers, but... feeling generous. So, on the house."

"Thank you...", whispered the omega softly before sitting down.

"Maia. It's nice to meet you", offered Maia with an amused smile.

The omega took the phone and went to make his call. While not listening in, Maia still kept an eye on the blonde, curious as to what was going on here. For a Shadowhunter, he didn't seem very composed. No weapon to speak of, no phone, the wet and injured state suggested that he did not have one of the Shadowhunters' little magic wands with him either. And no back-up.

"All good?", asked Maia as he handed her the phone again.

"Yeah", replied the omega with a small nod.

"Didn't seem all good", tried Maia carefully, pushing for some more information.

"It's... nothing you need to worry about."

Maia was not convinced. "What's your name, Shadowhunter?"

"...Jace. And if you don't mind, I gotta go."

"Not so hasty", grunted Maia and shook her head. "You think I'll let you run around like that on your own? Besides, we could use some... Shadowhunter help."

"Oh yeah?", grunted Jace doubtfully.

"Yeah. See Taito there? His goddaughter was abducted", explained Maia, nodding toward Taito.

"I really can't help you with that. I gotta go see my brother."

Maia raised one eyebrow and shook her head. "Boy, I can see you won't be of much help. You're injured, drenched to the bone, don't even have a phone and considering the injuries not your Stele either. But when you see your brother in that Institute of yours, you could send a team, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I can do that", nodded Jace.

Maia took another moment to consider. "On second thought, how about I accompany you there to explain the situation myself, get things started faster. You could tell me all about why you're soaked on our way there."

Jace did not look pleased by that. "No. It's okay. I'll send someone-"

"Listen, blondie", interrupted Maia, putting down her towel and rounding the bar. "I'm not leaving an injured and _clearly_ beside himself omega all alone."

Giving the omega a slight push toward the door, she led the way. She got Jace out before any of the other wolves had paid any attention to him. Which, considering the state he was in, was good.

"Care to share what happened to you?", inquired Maia after a few minutes of walking. "You smell like alpha-aggression, blood and distress. Bunch of alphas not willing to take no for an answer? Wanna take a detour to the hospital first?"

Jace rolled his eyes, looking clearly annoyed as he shoved his hands into his jeans. "Let's just say your friend wasn't the only one getting herself abducted recently. And it's not fun at all."

That was about the highest of Jace's feelings when it came to small-talk. The two ended up at a building that Maia somehow doubted to be the New York Institute. They were welcomed by a long-haired brunette beta, who Jace introduced as Isabelle Lightwood.

"I'll go and save Alec. But... can you do me a favor, the wolves are having an issue? This is... Maia. Can you go with her, help them out, Iz?", asked Jace, looking tired.

Isabelle frowned, like she wanted to argue, but at another look from Jace, she nodded and instead followed Maia, while Jace headed into the building to save whoever this Alec was. As long as the blonde would be taken care of and there was a Shadowhunter actually on Gretel's case.

/break\

Isabelle investigated together with Luke. Turned out a jogger had found Gretel's body and Jace – and saw Jace running away from said body. But with the testimony from Luke's adopted daughter Clary, who had found her way safely to the Institute, it had been Valentine who had kidnapped both Gretel _and his own son_ Jace and then killed Gretel, just as Clary and Jace escaped.

All Maia could do was nod as she digested all of this. It _was_ a lot to take in. Then there was a funeral to prepare, for Gretel. And if Maia was being honest, Jace slipped her mind a little bit.

The next time Maia saw him was quite a mirroring of how they had first met. Jace came stumbling into the _Hunter's Moon_ , a total mess. Though not physically this time. Only mentally.

"You look like you could use a drink", offered Maia gently. "Rough day?"

Jace stumbled into a seat, nodding. "Met my mother for the first time. She tried to kill me. And then she got killed by a demon possessing my parabatai."

"Do you _ever_ have... good days?", asked Maia as she put down a strong drink in front of him.

"Not so far", snorted Jace and downed his drink. "Clary's so busy mourning the mother who loved her and I can't really be there for her, you know? Like, all Jocelyn's done for me so far was... try to kill me on sight. Because she thinks I'm _evil_. Thought."

"Evil?", echoed Maia with a frown.

Jace's glare darkened and he stared into his glass. Figured he wouldn't want to share. But yes, the death of Jocelyn Fray was really shaking things up. Luke had fucked off who knew where too. Great alpha he was, abandoning the pack for a couple days to grieve on his own. Maia understood that he was struggling with the loss of the love of his life, but he had _responsibilities_. The two kids Jocelyn left behind, on top of the pack he was supposed to be the alpha of.

"Feel like going on a little road-trip? To track down your estranged stepfather?"

Jace frowned confused for a moment before his eyes widened, as though only in that moment did he realize he and Luke now shared a kind of bond, in a way. Maia smiled, in a crooked way.

"Sure. My sisters are going to the Iron Sisters, my brother has his _first date_ , I got nothing else to do", snorted Jace and downed another drink. "Roadtrip it is."

/break\

Luke was... trying his best. After Jace went to collect him in the woods together with Maia, he... started to try. When Aldertree kicked Jace out of his apartment, he offered Jace a place to sleep on the couch in his apartment. And considering Jace didn't have any other options, considering Luke was the best link to Jocelyn and to learning more about his mother, Jace just agreed.

And he tried. Tried the dad-thing. Tried listening to Jace, being there for Jace. And it was actually _good_. There was one thing that no one aside from Luke would ever understand and that was the suffering under Valentine. Luke had been nearly killed and left for death by Valentine, his parabatai. Jace had been abused and tortured by Valentine, his father.

"You know you can't just lay around and bemoan your situation all day", grunted Luke.

He nudged Jace's leg with a judgmental look on his face. Jace was laying sprawled out on the couch, one leg over the back of the couch he was occupying as a bed these days. Jace grunted and rolled over, covering himself with his blanket. Something made a sound. When he peeked out beneath the blanket, there was a mug of steaming hot coffee on the living room table in front of him. Luke was looking at him with an amused smile. If he really thought about it, Jace felt as though maybe him moving in with Luke... was helping Luke as much as it was helping Jace.

Because first Jocelyn got abducted and their home got trashed, then Clary moved out and then Jocelyn died and this man who had spent the past eighteen years as a loving partner and father had... no one. Sure he had the pack and Clary was still _there_ , but it was different than having someone live with him, someone he could talk to, be there for. Now, with Jace, he had that again. He also had someone he could share all of the good stories with Jocelyn again.

Clary visited them frequently too, every Sunday was family dinner. Luke, Clary and Jace. It was weird and awkward at first, but slowly, the three found their own dynamic. Tentatively, Jace and Clary were growing closer too, were actually bonding.

"I got kicked out at home", grumbled Jace with a frown. "I get to wallow in self-pity."

Luke sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. He knew Jace was doing better these days, slowly. He mourned someone he never got to meet and had to settle with the truth of who his father was. He also had to settle with the PTSD he had developed after being captured and tortured for days by his biological father. Luke was worried about that. He had heard Jace scream and kick in his sleep. He was still trying to figure something out; he had no idea how to deal with this.

"Here. I made you and Clary lunch", stated Luke, putting two paper-bags on the table.

He had felt weird about it at first, but then he realized that Jace had never actually gone to high school and never actually had a caring parent pack lunch for him. Jace smiled, just a little bit, as he accepted the lunch-bags. The boy was slowly growing more comfortable here.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight", grunted Jace reluctantly.

/break\

Family dinners were good. Luke loved them. It put a routine into their chaotic schedules and gave the three of them some bonding time. Clary seemed to really need them too, especially after her mother had died and everything got so very chaotic for her. It was good to show her that Luke was still there for her, was still her father, if she would have him.

"Urgh, can you two please not be like this? We're eating dinner", complained Maia.

Clary and Simon bolted apart, both blushing brightly. Luke smiled amused. He had watched Simon develop more and more of a crush on Clary and he was _very_ happy that, after all these years, those two had finally worked it out. That amid all the destruction and loss Clary had to face, she found love with the boy who had been a constant in her life and supported her at any given time. Things had changed a bit after they collided with the Shadow World. When Simon became a vampire, a Downworlder, he also became an alpha. And after Clary got off the suppressants that Jocelyn had put her under to keep her heritage from her, she presented as an omega. All of the Shadow World were either alpha or omega and the sudden secondary nature left an impact on Clary and Simon and helped give Simon the final push to admit to the feelings he had hidden for so long.

"Like you can complain", huffed Jace. "I have to see them all day long on missions, because for _some_ reason this vampire became our team's _mascot_. And by 'some reason' I mean 'my sister'."

Clary stuck her tongue out at Jace, making Luke smile amused. He liked to imagine how they could have been, as children growing up together as the siblings they were. Oh, Jocelyn would have had fun with that. He leaned back, watching his kids. Well, his kids and Simon and Maia. Ever since Luke had become the Alpha of the pack, he had grown closer to Maia. She had become like another surrogate daughter to him, especially since she formed such a deep friendship with Simon and... whatever it was she had with Jace. Luke wasn't quite sure what it was; the two were friends, yes. Jace went to the _Hunter's Moon_ to talk to Maia when he had a hard day. But Luke also suspected that it might be _more_ than just friends. She was an alpha, he was an omega – and he clearly seemed to feel safe with her, considering how he sought her out. And she seemed to feel protective of him, considering the amount of missions not just Simon but also Maia had been tagging along to.

It was part of the reason why Luke had been inviting Maia to family night lately. Partially because Maia was like a daughter to Luke, but also partially because Luke liked the idea of Jace and Maia being together. They both had been through _so much_ and they deserved to be happy. If they could be happy together, then Luke would be more than happy for them.

/break\

Maia startled when suddenly, Isabelle Lightwood sat down opposite her in the booth at the Jade Wolf. She was frowning. More like glaring. The two didn't have much to do with each other, even though Maia had been on a bunch of missions with them.

"Stop avoiding Jace", stated Isabelle seriously.

"I'm not avoiding him", grunted Maia, returning her attention to her books.

"Like shit you aren't", snorted Isabelle and shook her head. "What happened with the Soul Sword was _not_ Jace's fault. It... He didn't know he'd activate it. He didn't mean to kill _anyone_. What do you think how heavily those deaths lay on his conscience, mh? He moved out from Luke's because Luke was getting shit from the pack and _you_ avoiding him, I think that hurts him the most. The two of you, I honestly don't know what you have, but you're friends. And he thinks you blame him, like other wolves are blaming him for what happened."

Maia glared at the paper in front of her at that. She had heard the complaints around here. She had told many off. Yes, she was hurting too about the losses – but it wasn't Jace's fault. She _knew_ what he had tried to do. The self-sacrificing idiot had tried to _kill himself_ to save Downworlders. It was hardly his fault that he had been lied to about his blood.

"That's not why I'm avoiding him", replied Maia.

"Aha. So you admit to avoiding him", grunted Isabelle, sounding pleased. "Why?"

" _Because_ he nearly killed himself", growled Maia irritated. "Because he just marched in there, ready to kill himself without even considering a different approach. I... I'm afraid that if I see him, I will say things that will only make matters worse because I really want to throttle him and scream at him. Which can't be good considering he already is suicidal-"

She cut herself off and took a deep breath. There, she had said it. Jace was suicidal and it _scared_ her. She cared about him, had come to care about him _so much_ , more than she ever meant to and the fact that he clearly had underlying issues was actually scaring her.

"He... He's not-", started Isabelle softly, not very convincing.

"Don't bullshit either of us", snorted Maia with a glare. "Your society is so messed up that you all refuse to see it because you think he's doing it 'in the name of duty', but Jace has... he has _problems_. He's not been alright ever since I met him. You know, when he got off a boat where his _father tortured him for days_. Do you Shadowhunters not have any concept of mental health?"

Isabelle leaned back and simply stared at Maia in silence.

/break\

Jace stood in the doorway of the Jade Wolf, watching Simon and Clary quietly. The two were laughing and eating. Sharing food and being absolutely cute. Honestly, he marveled at how Clary had been adjusting. To being a Shadowhunter, to being an omega. Same for Simon though, because he was now a vampire and an alpha. It was like Fate really wanted them to get their happily ever after and Jace was happy for Clary, he _really_ was. A part of him however was... jealous.

He had been an omega all his life and he _still_ struggled with it at times. A lot. Clary? She had been an omega for two months now and she already knew her way around it and even had a nice, sweet alpha wrapped around her little finger. Part of Jace doubted he'd ever find an alpha. His father had broken him too much. Ten years, Michael Wayland had tried to train the omega out of Jace. And to this day, Jace still tried to not be an omega at way too many occasions. It was hindering him, he was aware of that, but after all the abuse, it was hard to shake.

"Jace! Come sit with us!", exclaimed Simon with a bright smile, waving at him.

Jace heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. Ever since Jace's blood had turned Simon into a Daylighter, the vampire had gotten even more clingy than ever before. As much as Jace liked to pretend that it annoyed the hell out of him, he actually kind of... liked it. Simon was annoying, but he was also _genuine_ and he was also making Jace's sister happy so there was that.

"That's a face I haven't seen in here for a while."

Barely having sat down, Jace turned toward the voice and stared at Maia. Damn. She was still as gorgeous as the last time he had seen her. Which... had been before the Soul Sword incident. Frowning, Jace averted his eyes to instead stare at the menu in extreme concentration. She probably _hated_ him by now. Heck. He hated _himself_ for what had happened. It had been a stupid idea to come here. But since Jace had moved back in with Luke. The Inquisitor had moved into the Institute semi-permanently to poke and prod Jace and Clary, but before leaving, she had appointed a new head – _another_ envoy of the Clave, but this one not as likable as Lydia Branwell. More a Victor Aldertree. Well, Inquisitor Herondale was not exactly known for her warm and nurturing nature, which might just be why she had tried to chip Downworlders. Honestly, Jace was just... glad he had been able to get out of _that_ fiasco by being tied to the infirmary after getting abducted by his father _again_ and held for ransom. Jace couldn't stay there anymore, especially since he got side-eyed a lot for his relationship with Downworlders – having lived with Luke and growing decidedly closer to him, hanging out with Simon (by association) all the time, then there was Maia. Alec had semi moved out of the Institute too and was by now spending most of his time at Magnus' loft.

"Missed seeing that pretty face", stated Maia in light teasing. "How have you been?"

Jace paused and looked up, clearly startled. Simon and Clary had stopped talking too. They were holding hands on the table and quite clearly making an effort to look like they were not eavesdropping on them. They failed miserably at that.

"I... have been busy", started Jace slowly.

"Lots of demons to hunt?", asked Maia.

"You could say that", snorted Jace, making Maia frown curiously. "Isabelle's been haunting me about getting... help. Says that continuously getting tortured by my father might not be good for my mental health. And uh... I've been... getting professional help for that."

Maia raised both her eyebrows in surprise at that. Clary straightened up with a proud smile.

"Jace, that... that's wonderful", whispered Maia before smiling. "That's really great."

"Well, it's a lot of work", grunted Jace annoyed. "But... I guess... it's helping. It's really been a shitty couple months, I suppose..."

There was something mischievous in Maia's eyes as she regarded him. He couldn't pinpoint what it meant, but it somehow made him shudder. Urgh. He really needed to get laid. It had been _a while_ since he last had sex. A one-night-stand with Kaelie that... had ended with her turning into a serial killer. Maybe, on second thought, he should _not_ have sex. It didn't end well. Not to mention, it was kind of hard anyway. Male omegas. Either people wanted to fuck him as a trophy to try something rare, or they thought he was something _unnatural_. Still, seeing Maia again made him realize he _really_ should get laid by someone. Someone non-Maia because by the Angel did he want to get laid by Maia – which was a bad idea on multiple layers.

/break\

"You're twitchy", complained Clary a bit annoyed as she combed through Jace's feathers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to", huffed Jace and ducked his head a little.

The two were sitting on the couch, Jace's back facing Clary so she could work on his feathers. He had groomed hers already. It was a thing the two of them had started, to bond with each other as siblings. Early on, when Clary first discovered her wings – that all Shadowhunters had wings – Izzy had been the one to groom her wings for her, but nowadays, the two siblings did it for each other. They also used that time to talk to each other, get caught up on each other's life now that Clary was living at the Institute and Jace was living with Luke.

"Wanna tell me what got you all twitchy?", asked Clary gently. "Are you... okay?"

Jace knew where she was going with this so he sighed. "I'm okay. Therapy is... actually helping, I guess? Meds too, they help me stabilize my... mood? I know it does stabilize the hormonal imbalance in my brain, but it actually works on the moods. So... I'm fine."

"Then why are you all twitchy?", wanted Clary to know.

"I'm... urgh. It's Maia", muttered Jace frustrated. "She's gorgeous and sassy and _strong_."

"Okay. Which part-oh", grunted Clary in realization. "That's like that first time I saw vampire Simon's abs. You're _horny_. For _Maia_."

"Please stop talking", groaned Jace, covering his face.

"Have you asked her out yet?", asked Clary with a broad smile. "Oh, I know. We should go on a double-date. That would be perfect."

"I'm not asking her out", snorted Jace. "I don't _do_ dating. I've never dated anyone before. I do one-night-stands but I can't really do that with... my best friend outside my family. With Luke's surrogate wolf daughter. It'd just make things really weird."

"So you don't _want_ to date her?", asked Clary confused.

"...I didn't say that", whispered Jace.

"So you want to date her but you don't want to ask her out?", asked Clary next, more confused now.

"I've never had an actual relationship before. I'd probably fuck that up. But also... she wouldn't want a relationship with me anyway, Clary", snorted Jace, turning his head to look at Clary. "I'm a mess. I know that. Why would Maia want that? It's all... It'd be more _work_ than _fun_."

Clary paused and just stared at Jace's back in silence. She knew she could continue arguing him but she also knew that, at this point, there was really nothing she could say to change _his_ mind. There was, however, a mind she might be able to change.

/break\

Jace laughed softly at something Maia had said as the two of them stumbled out of the _Hunter's Moon_ when Maia's shift ended. Suddenly, he had to gasp breathlessly because he found himself pinned against the wall opposite the bar. Maia smiled at him like the predator she was, the heavy scent of alpha surrounding Jace's every sense. He frowned confused and tried to push off the wall. Maia let her hands wander from his shoulders down his arms to pin him by the wrists. Playfully.

"Stop trying to run away from me, blondie", whispered Maia. "We gotta _talk_. No. I gotta talk, you gotta keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and listen, mh?"

Opening his mouth to answer, he immediately shut it again at a pointed look from Maia. He blushed despite himself, a rush of adrenaline pumping blood into his cheeks... and other regions. Bossy Maia was _really_ hot. He had always liked a really dominant alpha who would boss him around.

"Good little omega", murmured Maia into his ear, her voice a low vibration that send shivers down his spine. "A red little birdie told me that you wanna have sex. With me. But not a relationship. Now, I think that the decision on whether or not I think I can handle you is a decision _I_ should make. Not you. You don't get to decide for me. Am I clear on that?" She paused, smirking amused when Jace nodded wildly. "Speak up. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes, ma'am", whispered Jace breathlessly, cheeks darkening even more. "Uhm..."

"No, that's alright", chuckled Maia amused, kissing his cheek. "Good boy. Now. I think I'm more than capable of handling you. Do you _want_ to be... handled my me?"

"I... don't think it's a good idea", replied Jace with a frown. "I've never had a relationship before, I'm going to fuck it up and our friendship is... I don't want to fuck _that_ up. I-"

"It was a yes or no question, blondie", interrupted Maia with hooded eyes. "Do you want to be handled by me? Do you want to be _with me_? Yes or no?"

"...Yes", answered Jace after a moment, his heart racing.

"Good answer", hummed Maia pleased and leaned in. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes", breathed Jace, gulping.

Smiling, Maia leaned in, her hands still on his wrists, keeping him in place as she kissed him. He seemed to melt under her. Oh, she had always suspected he would enjoy being bossed around. The scent of excited omega filled the alley. Maia's smile turned more mischievous as they parted. Hooded eyes, panting, red-cheeked and mouth slightly parted was a _good_ look on Jace.

"I'll pick you up at five tomorrow for dinner", stated Maia. "Dress nicely, don't be late. Missions are _not_ an excuse to miss our first date. Now get home and get some sleep, blondie."

Jace blinked, clearly confused. "Wait. You can't just... Why are you just leaving? You..."

"We're going to do this _right_ , Jace", snorted Maia. "We're not just... fucking in a dirty alley. When I fuck you for the first time, it's gonna be in a bed and I'm going to _take you apart_ so you won't be able to walk in the morning. But you gotta _earn_ that."

Jace made a slightly miserable sound at that promise, staring after the alpha with longing.

/break\

"You two are so disgustingly cute", stated Simon with a fake deadpan.

He then grinned broadly and took a drink from his wine while Jace and Maia were busy looking flustered. The two had been dating for a little over a month now and it was a _great_ source of entertainment for Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Apparently, they were being 'really cute'. Which, Jace would heavily deny. He didn't do _cute_. So he cuddled with Maia during movie-nights. That was just what all the couples did during said movie night! They also were very synced during missions, apparently. And, which Jace got plenty accused of, Maia being possessive of him was also categorized as 'cute' by Simon Lewis. Meaning when Jace was at the _Hunter's Moon_ and someone came up to flirt with him, Maia would be growling them away, flashing her eyes.

"Don't tease them", chuckled Clary, leaning in to kiss Simon's cheek. "We too were young and freshly in love once upon a time."

"You two are so absolutely horrible", deadpanned Maia.

Though she did turn to smile amused at Jace. Honestly, even though she had wanted Jace, she hadn't expected him to actually be very romantic. He really seemed to love going on romantic dates, he had even gone to Simon for advise to find a nice, mundie restaurant. Jace had even gotten her flowers. Which was adorable and countered on the next date by Maia getting Jace even more flowers. The cutest part was that Jace was clearly flustered and pleased by that though. Apparently, Jace liked being courted. He also seemed to really enjoy cuddling. The two did so much of that. At first, it had surprised Maia – especially considering just _how_ horny Jace had been prior.

"Well, this was fun. Want to come with us to the movies too?", asked Clary.

She was hanging off Simon's arm with a very happy smile on her face. Simon looked just as happy though. Shaking her head at them, Maia laid one arm around Jace's waist to pull him close.

"We have other plans", replied Maia. "You two, go and have fun."

"You too", called Simon, waving at them as the other couple walked away.

"What kinda plans do we have?", asked Jace curiously while Maia steered him away.

She let her hand slip from Jace's waist into the back-pocket of those far too tight jeans. Honestly, they left little to imagination and while her hand was a tight fight in those pockets, she got to feel that firm ass up-close. Jace side-eyed her at it, though he didn't comment otherwise.

"Well, we've been dating for a while and I figured, you and me could...", drawled Maia. "Only if you want to. I've been trying to come onto you for two weeks now but every time, you manage to turn it into cuddles by being adorable – please do not protest here, I am right."

As always when called cute or adorable, Jace rolled his eyes and blushed a little. Smirking, Maia pinched his butt, making him straighten his posture. Cute omega. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, yeah. Yeah, I... do want that. I just didn't want to rush it", replied Jace.

"Oh, we've been taking this slow enough", assured Maia pleased.

The two barely made it into Maia's apartment before Jace found himself pinned against the door. He gasped breathlessly as Maia held his wrists above his head. He shuddered as Maia kissed down his neck, biting, leaving a mark. She enjoyed how much he got teased about hickeys by their friends.

"How do you want this, blondie?", asked Maia lowly. "Soft and gentle, or hard?"

"Hard. Hard. Definitely hard", groaned Jace as Maia pushed a knee between his legs.

" _How_ hard?", questioned Maia. "You willing to _obey_ me, _submit_ to me? Be a _good little omega_ for your alpha? Or do you just want a hard fuck?"

"B... Both", gasped Jace out, shuddering.

"Figures", chuckled Maia, licking a stripe up Jace's neck. "Good. You listen to me. You don't disobey, or you get _punished_. If you don't want something, you use your words. Green means go, red means no. Simple, right? Now repeat it for me."

"Green means go, red means no. I'll listen to my alpha", whispered Jace.

"Good boy", praised Maia, pecking his lips quickly. "Get rid of that shirt."

"Yes... alpha", replied Jace, hastily struggling with his shirt as soon as Maia let go of him.

Maia smiled pleased, eyes darkening as she watched Jace's muscles flex. Such a _delicious_ six-pack. And the pretty blonde waxed, which was very appreciated. Pinning him once more, Maia deliberately slowly went down on him, kissing and licking along that bare chest. Her teeth scratched along taunt skin, making Jace shudder. She traced his runes with her tongue, tasting the warm skin beneath. She felt every time his muscles tightened in excitement.

"Go to the bedroom. Get out of those ridiculously tight pants. Wait on the bed."

Jace gulped, clearly very turned on by being bossed around. Maia smirked as she watched Jace run to the bedroom. She herself went to the bathroom to freshen up a little, calm herself down – she did not want to rush this, she wanted to thoroughly enjoy this. She stripped down to her underwear, pushing her boobs up in her bra some more to show off, before she joined Jace in the bedroom. And oh was that a pretty, pretty picture. Jace, naked, on his back, propped up on his elbows, his legs spread and cock hard. The blonde looked so eager and the room already smelt of sweet omega-arousal. Maia found herself hungry. Licking her lips, she stalked right up to him.

"See something you like?", asked Maia, amused by the awe-struck expression on Jace's face.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace. "Gorgeous alpha. By the Angel, I wanted to have sex with you for _so long_ now. Please, please, please, just fuck me."

"My, my. Already begging. And I haven't even started yet", chuckled Maia.

She gladly sat down between Jace's legs and then leaned down to kiss the blonde. It was a slow, drawn-out kiss. With one hand next to his head did she support herself, but her other hand found its way between his legs. She wrapped her fingers around his length, jerking him off only a couple of times. Only enough to make him gasp into their kiss and buckle up. She didn't want this to end too quickly, after all. Instead, her fingers wandered down his shaft. She grabbed him by the balls, just tight enough to make him whimper but loose enough to have it be a pleasured whimper.

"You're so sensitive", whispered Maia lowly. "You're not gonna last long like this."

"That's okay I recover fast. Stamina rune", gasped Jace.

"Mh, now that sounds like a challenge", growled Maia pleased.

Eager to take on that challenge, Maia wrapped her fingers around him once more, running her thumb over his head. He arched off the back, moaning. Maia tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Arms above your head. Wrists crossed", ordered Maia.

Jace instantly obeyed and Maia happily grabbed Jace's twists to pin him while jerking him off. It definitely gave him another edge and with a howl did he come into her hand. The breathless look suited him rather well, decided Maia as he collapsed back onto the bed. Pretty.

"Good boy", whispered Maia into his ear, licking the shell.

She trailed her fingers up teasingly until she reached his parted lips. The smirk on hers was impish as she pushed her fingers into his mouth, silently prompting him to lick his own cum off her hand. He took a moment before he started sucking. Wrapping his tongue around her fingers, he eagerly sucked and licked her hand clean. Maia's eyes darkened at the pretty picture.

"Now, that's enough. Well done. Spread your legs for me, little omega", ordered Maia.

Jace eagerly obeyed and Maia let her hand find its way to the blonde's asshole. It was fluttering in excitement as Maia's fingers pressed against it. Slick already, needy to be filled by his alpha. Smiling, Maia started nibbling Jace's neck while pushing two fingers in. The omega beneath her shuddered at it. At how she just shoved them deeper into him, forcing her fingers apart to spread him. He gasped and clamped down on her, his legs around her waist. He was gorgeous as he came apart beneath her. Sealing his lips with hers, she added a third finger. She dug deeper and deeper, teasing his sensitive walls, until she found his prostate, rubbing it. Teasing him until he was hard again, his cock weeping for attention. She was tempted, there were many things she wanted to do with Jace, but tonight, she was going to fully take him apart. Another day.

"Can you come on just my fingers?", asked Maia, her voice low and tempting. "Can you?"

He took a stuttering breath, struggling against her hold on his wrist for only a moment, before she pinned him down hard once more. That, coupled with the pressure she put on his prostate, seemed to actually be enough to make him come for a second time. His eyes rolled back as he moaned in a drawn-out way before collapsing bonelessly on the bed. He was panting hard, looking thoroughly ravished. Truly a good look on Jace. Licking her lips, Maia memorized that look.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty", hummed Maia. "Gonna look _so_ much prettier when you come on my cock."

Jace's eyes widened, the omega making a little sound. Smirking confidently, Maia pulled her fingers out of the omega. She made eye-contact with him as she licked his sweet slick off her fingers, making Jace blush and groan. He was _so_ receptive to everything she did. He really was the perfect omega for her. Slowly, she hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them off, watching his awe-struck reaction as her massive alpha-cock sprang free from its tight confinements. There were... other tight confinements where she wanted that in.

"You think you're ready to take me?", asked Maia. "I know it's been a while since you last took an alpha-cock, mh? Think those little toys you've been using were enough to prepare you for me?"

"I'm ready. I'm so ready", grunted Jace. "By the Angel, you're so gorgeous."

"You're one to talk", huffed Maia amused, grabbing a condom to put on.

One day, she could see it. Could see being mated to Jace, getting him pregnant with the perfect little wolf-pup. Not now, not while the war was still going on, not on their first night together. Once she had the condom on, she grabbed Jace by the underside of his knees, parting his legs more. Slowly, she pushed herself into him, enjoying the warm tightness of her omega around her. He squeezed down around her as though he was trying to pull her in deeper. The look in his eyes was absolutely desperate. Smirking knowingly, she leaned down to kiss him, hard and deep, just before thrusting in fully. The moan broke on his lips as she hit his prostate head-on. He looked so beside himself in pleasure as he grew hard a third time. She knew she'd have an easy time taking him apart. Leaning back, she rolled her hips slowly, enjoying the show that was Jace's expression at every single hit aimed at his prostate. Even though she had let go of his wrists, he still kept them in place above his head. God, what a _picture_ he was. Grabbing him by the waist, she thrust harder and harder until her knot was forming and she could feel herself locking them together. Jace gasped for breath as her knot caught and stretched his hole, just before she came and filled him. At the pressure, he also came, looking ready to pass out at his third orgasm. He shuddered as she cupped his cheek.

"You did well, blondie", praised Maia with a smile, kissing him. "Good omega. Rest some, mh?"

"You too, alpha", hummed Jace, grinning at her cheekily.

Kissing his cheek, she got as comfortable as possible, wrapping her arms around his waist as she spooned him. He always looked adorably content when he got cuddled. She pressed another kiss to the base of his neck, pulling the blanket around them and watching as the exhausted omega in her arms fell asleep, knowing he was safe with his alpha, because she would let no harm come to him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This line is basically the reason I wrote this story - "Boy, I can see you won't be of much help. You're injured, drenched to the bone, don't even have a phone and considering the injuries not your Stele either.".
> 
> Because, beware slight rant ahead, I ABSOLUTELY HATE the inconsistent way they wrote Maia at first and how utterly FORCED that drama was. She was so nice and sweet at first, acknowledging that he looked like shit, he was literally soaked to the bone, injured and had no phone with him. Then she asks him to help her with Gretel and when the clearly wet and injured and not-exactly-a-help-at-all Shadowhunter refuses, she IMMEDIATELY goes batshit. And yes, imemdiately, the drawing from the witness only comes into play AFTER this. And it's just... such a ridiculous caricature of an overreaction, really. Because if someone is injured, wet and has no weapon... what... what do you expect? Like? Seriously?
> 
> A realistic, but drama-less approach would have been for her to accept that under the condition that when he gets to the Institute, he sends backup. Which, really, would have been the reasonable thing to do. Especially considering that Gretel being gone hadn't been a pressing enough matter for them to go and tell the Shadowhunters to begin with, but now that one stumbled into the bar, NOW it's suddenly the most urgent thing, huh.
> 
> So. Yeah. I absolutely hate how they wrote that scene, how they set her up as a compassionate and nice person and then immediately flip her over to being unrealistically dramatic and violent. And I meant to write a fix-it Jaia fic about that since... literally the day that episode aired. But it goes well with ABO, so I finally got around to it.


End file.
